Transthoracic impedance is measured in infants to provide the input signal for most clinically applied infant apnea monitors. This signal is not always optimal in a clinical situation, and this protocol addresses the questions of whether there is an optimal signal for a given subject and whether the electrode positions to obtain this signal vary over time in a single subject or between different subjects.